Eidolon Moon
by Sisters of Eternity
Summary: Upon the Eidolon Moon the child of Genome and Summoner will be the savior of Gaia... A prophecy that has haunted Zidane and Garnet's child since her birth. Now a tribe called the Dévor are making the Darkness rise again. Will Gaia fall to darkness? ZxG
1. I: Unhallowed

**SF4E: "Hullo my readers! 'Tis I, Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever, with another wonderful idea!"**

**DC: "And I'm just here to be a good Anesan and beta."**

**SF4E: "This is my first attempt at a Final Fantasy IX fanfic, so basically… I'm a noob. So please do not flame me!"**

**DC: sets up anti-flame charm "There we go."**

**SF4E: Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX, even though I adore the game. Characters may be OOC at times. Please R&R but do not flame me… ONTO MAJOR ADOLESCENT GAMER INSANITY!**

**Chapter I**

**Unhallowed**

Have you ever grown up in a world where everything concerning you is a lie? Have you ever wondered what things would have been like if you weren't born into the royal family of Alexandria? This is what she has wondered her entire life. Did she ask for this? No. Did she ask to be the only child of a former member of Tantalus and the Princess of Alexandria? No. But that's who she is… at least until now.

"The castle isn't safe!" Blank cried, throwing his arms out.

"She's my daughter, Blank; I can't let her leave here! This is the only place of protection she has!" Zidane argued, his blonde tail standing on its end.

Garnet touched his arm, "Zidane, please. Let's at least listen to him."

Blank stomped his foot, "Baku was right about you, Zidane! You never listen to anyone! Especially when it concerns the safety of others! You're hardheaded!"

Zidane's sapphire eyes filled with rage as he said, "You know what, Blank?! I think you're lying!!" 

"Zidane, please!" Garnet pleaded fiercely, her chocolate brown orbs staring at him.

"Dagger…" Zidane whispered, calling her by his petname. 

Cinna and Marcus both pulled Blank back and waited for Zidane to calm down somewhat before continuing.

"We don't want to see her hurt." Marcus said sincerely. "We care about her. She's your daughter."

Zidane sighed and replied, "When are they planning on taking her?"

Cinna spoke up, "Her sixteenth birthday." 

"What do we tell her?" Garnet asked quietly. "And where will she go?"

"Tell her she's gotta leave for a little bit." Blank replied. "And we'll take her to Lindblum. Hide her in the hideout until we can make sure she's safe."

"I should be the one to tell her." Zidane declared.

Garnet nodded. Zidane did have a closer relationship with their child. With a swish of his tail, the Genome then headed out of the hall and towards his daughter's chambers.

**&&&**

"Hi, Daddy!" She squealed as soon as he was in the room.

"Hey, Alicia." Zidane wrapped his arms around his fifteen year old daughter and smiled at her.

Alicia sat down on the edge of her bed, "What is it, Dad? You look troubled."

Zidane watched Alicia closely. Her eyes were a unique shade of green and sparkled in the moonlight, almost like ice. He could see the rim of sapphire blue around her pupils and the rim of chocolate brown around the edge. Her hair fell to her waist in loose waves, was pulled into a low ponytail, and her parted bangs framed her face like his. The color itself was a rich black with natural strands of blonde through out it. Alicia's face was mirror image of Garnet's except she had Zidane's charming smile. Her black Genome tail curled behind her on the silk sheets.

"Honey, I'm not sure how you're gonna like this but…" the blonde took a deep breath before saying, "You're going with your Uncles Blank, Cinna, and Marcus back to Lindblum for a little while, okay?"

Alicia gave her father a puzzled look, "Am I going to see Uncle Cid?"

Zidane shook his head, "No. I didn't want to tell you this but… bad people are trying to hurt you. We're going to protect you by hiding you in Lindblum. Do you understand?" He said.

"Yes." Alicia's eyes narrowed suddenly. "And I'm not going."

"Alicia, you have to. It's for your own goo-"

"No it is not for my own good and you know it!" Alicia snapped. "You could fight at my age and so could Mom! How come I can't defend myself and stay here? I'm the Princess of Alexandria, Dad; I have duties here in the kingdom!"

Zidane sighed, his hand reaching out, and stroking her face gently.

"I know that, Alicia. But you're still going. And that's final." Zidane said firmly.

"But, Dad-" Alicia began.

"Alicia Dagger Tribal, not once in your life have I been hard on you, don't make me start now!" Zidane's sapphire eyes met her icy green ones. "You're leaving the night of your sixteenth birthday, during the play. Blank is going to smuggle you out on the airship. You will go willingly." Without another word of protest, Alicia watched as Zidane headed for the doors. He paused at them, his gloved hand resting on the frame as he looked over his shoulder, "I'm doing this because I love you, Alicia. It's for your own safety. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Okay, Daddy." Alicia whispered. "I love you."

Zidane gave her a small smile and whispered back, "I love you too."

**&&&**

"May we present, "I Want to Be Your Canary"!" Baku cried, bowing, before the show began.

"Stupid, no good, cursed, dress…" muttered Alicia, fidgeting in her chair.

Her peach gown was irritating for her tail and was driving her slowly insane.

Steiner gave her a stern look, "Lady Alicia, I beg of thee, please stop complaining and watch the show."

Beatrix gave her a reassuring smile as Zidane chuckled and Garnet giggled. Alicia gave her parents a look of pure agony.

"Now." Zidane said out of the corner of his mouth.

Alicia stood up, requested to be excused, and rushed out of balcony and towards her chambers. She jumped slightly when a Burmecian Dragon Knight appeared from the shadows. She wore a set of magenta armor and helm, carrying a spear.

"Freya!" Alicia gasped in surprise.

Blank appeared wearing a Knights of Pluto uniform, "Don't worry, Princess. Freya here is gonna make sure you get on the ship. Now go and change unless you wanna wear that horrid thing." Alicia laughed at Blank's understanding of her hatred of the gown she wore. "Go."

Freya followed Alicia into the chambers. She quickly stepped behind the changing curtain and opened her wardrobe. Happily, she discarded her long peach gown and pulled off the tiara. She then donned a pair of black traveling boots, dark green pants, a silver sleeveless tunic that fell to her knees with slits up the thighs over a longsleeved white baggy sleeved silk shirt, a black leather belt that hung over one hip, and a pair of fingerless dark green gloves. She removed the pendent from around her neck and slipped it into her traveling bag, sheathed her two daggers, and tied a black ribbon around her neck. She then hastily pulled her long locks into its low ponytail. Hoisting her bag over her shoulder, she then rushed out of her chambers to find Freya and Blank waiting.

"Took ya long enough." Blank teased and patted her on the head. "Let's go, Princess."

Alicia nodded slightly as Freya put a cloak around her shoulders and pulled the hood up to hide her face. 

**&&&**

Garnet squeezed Zidane's hand when Cinna gave them the signal that Alicia was onboard safely. She was about to give a sigh of relief when screams echoed from the crowd. A giant fireball blasted overhead, Zidane and Garnet diving onto the floor to safety, and the fireball struck the stage of the airship.

"The enemy!" Beatrix cried, before she hastily began giving orders to the Alexandrian Knights under her command. "Hurry! Take your positions!"

"DADDY!" Zidane leapt to his feet at the sound of his daughter's scream.

"ALICIA!" He shouted with Garnet as Steiner and Beatrix cried, "PRINCESS!"

Alicia was on the stage, the hood of her silver traveling cloak had fallen off, and a strange creature was holding her own dagger to her throat. She looked absolutely terrified. The creature had shoulder-blade length shaggy violet hair, black fur covering its entire body, and large pointed ears. Gold slitted eyes darted around, silver fangs gleaming in the light. The creature wore strange violet clothing that consisted off a longsleeved turtleneck tunic, traveling pants, and combat boots. Strange symbols were down the front of his torso and down his sleeves.

"DADDY!" Alicia screamed again. "DADDY, HELP ME!"

Garnet grabbed his arm, "Zidane, hurry!" She cried hysterically.

Zidane's eyes darted towards the rope above him. Jumping, he grabbed it, and began to slide down towards the airship.

"Release my daughter!" Zidane cried, unsheathing his own daggers.

Blank had his broad sword drawn, Freya her spear, Marcus his sword, and Cinna his hammer.

"Be careful! That Dévor looks nasty!" Marcus cried in Zidane.

"Is that the tribe that's been tryin' to take Alicia?" Cinna asked.

"They're creatures that escaped from Terra! I think they've been hunting Summoners!" Zidane cried back. "They attacked Eiko a few months ago! She's been in recovery ever since! If not for Vivi, then she'd be a goner!" 

The Dévor took a clawed finger and ran it down Alicia's cheek bone, slicing it open, and then licked the blood off her face. She trembled violently in his arms. Zidane's eyes widened in rage and he began to glow an array of colors.

"He's goin' into a trance!" Blank cried.

The Dévor removed the dagger from Alicia's throat, sheathed it, and pushed her to the side. A cage of violet energy surrounded her as she landed on the stage. Gasping in fear, the adolescent pressed her fingertips to her cheek, her eyes watching her father.

"Dad!" She cried but her cry was muffled.

Zidane attacked the Dévor as soon as Alicia was in safety's arms. Attack after attack until his trance was no more. Blank, Cinna, and Marcus got in a few blows too. Giving out a roar of pain, the Dévor then disappeared in a violet hole he created. The cage faded away and Alicia was scooped into Zidane's arms, him stroking her locks, and coaxing her.

"I-I was so s-scared, Daddy!" sobbed Alicia. "He just came out of no where!" 

Baku came stumbling out, "We gotta get movin', Zidane! Is she okay?"

Zidane nodded and looked at his Tantalus brothers, "You take care of her or else." He said, before he picked Alicia up like she weighed nothing, and handed her to Blank. "If anything happens to her, I will kill you. You are responsible for Alicia, Blank. I'm trusting you with the one thing that matters to me most next to Garnet." 

"You can count on me, Zidane." Blank whispered.

"Dad…" Alicia held her hand out to him.

Zidane took it and kissed it softly, "I'll see you soon, Alicia. Promise." Breaking into a run, Zidane then took a leap off the airship, landing gracefully on a lower balcony.

"Dad!? No!! Don't leave me!! Daddy!!" Alicia tried squirming out of Blank's arms, but he was too strong. "DADDY!!"

Baku tore his eyes away from the painful sight, "Get her inside, dammit!" He ordered.

She kicked, she screamed, she tried biting, anything to get her back to her parents' arms. But no matter what she tried, Alicia was taken inside the airship, and brought to a room that had a couple of bunk beds and regular ones.

"Blank, geroff me, dammit! Blank!" Alicia shouted, as Blank forced her back onto the bed. "Now!! I want my parents!! I don't want to go!! Get off!!"

After she socked him in the mouth, Blank rubbed his jaw for a second, giving Alicia the chance to take off towards the door. Blank was faster and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back, and sitting on the bed, her in his lap. Blank wrapped his arms around her, pinning hers to her sides. Alicia started saying a series of curses under her breath, squirming to get out of Blank's grasp.

"I betcha I know who taught you those." Blank smirked, listening to her curses. "Zidane sure does have a mouth on him when he gets ticked." Alicia's struggling lessened. "C'mon, Ali, knock it off. We're already over the Evil Forest by now. There's no way you can get back to Alexandria without hijacking the airship. And frankly, you're not in the condition to take down Marcus and Cinna."

Despite the fact he was twice her age, Blank was more like an older brother to her than an uncle. His words had a strange calming effect on Alicia. Her eyes closed and she went limp in his arms. Blank then gently laid her on the bed and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry, Ali." Blank whispered in Alicia's ear before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. "But this is for your own good."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" She murmured.

"'Cause it's the truth." He replied, "Get some sleep."

The redhead went to leave but Alicia grabbed his arm and said, "Blank?"

He turned to her, "Yeah?"

"Why do the Dévor want to kidnap me?" Alicia dared to ask.

"You have the power they need. That's all I know." Blank replied.

"Promise me we'll find out why…"

"I promise, Ali."

**&&&**

The Dévor stumbled out of the transport hole and landed weakly at two other's feet. One was a female, the other another male. The female's shaggy blue locks fell to her waist and her own gold eyes widened as she knelt next to her fallen companion. The other male had shaggy green hair that stopped at the nape of his neck. Both wore strange clothing like his that matched their hair color.

"Esperetta…" the violet haired one gasped.

"Hush now, Linden." Esperetta replied, "We'll get you to the healer. Help me, Zealyn." The green haired male nodded before helping her pull him to his unsteady feet. "What happened?"

Linden gasped in pain, "The Genome… he stopped me from taking her…"

Esperetta held him close, "It'll be alright."

Zealyn headed for a black haired guard and said, "I'm going to report the failure. Do not worry, you will not be punished, Linden. You will be rewarded for your attempt." The Dévor only prayed that reports on the rogue Dévor being captured would be awaiting him.

**&&&**

**DC: "End of chapter!"**

**SF4E: "I was working really hard on this. Especially when it came to creating a new race and threat to Gaia."**

**DC: "Please do not flame, but please review!"**

**SF4E: "Ciao!"**


	2. II: Friendly Like In a Childhood

**SF4E: "Welcome back guys!"**

**DC: "Thx for reading and reviewing. We really appreciate it."**

**SF4E: "Just to remind you, this is my first attempt at a Final Fantasy IX fanfic, so basically… I'm a noob. So please do not flame me!"**

**DC: "But still review and be kind!"**

**SF4E: Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX. Characters may be OOC at times. I do not own the characters that DC and EM submitted. Please R&R but do not flame me… ONTO MY INSANITY!**

**Chapter II**

**Friendly Like In a Childhood**

"Imagine if Queen Garnet's kidnapping had gone this smoothly." Blank said, watching the other airships flying by.

"Things would've been a lot different." Marcus replied.

"Wish Freya could've come." Cinna mumbled.

Freya had left shortly after Zidane before the airship had taken off. The airship was nearly at Lindblum Castle. Soon they would be at the docks and be heading for the hideout in the Theatre District. Cinna sipped his cup of coffee as the airship entered the Falcon's Gate. Blank had gone to arouse Alicia and brought her back to the deck. She removed her hood, the wind whipping her hair behind her, and her eyes widened at the sight of Lindblum. She had been there many times as a child but hadn't visited in a few years.

"Welcome to your second home, Princess." Marcus gave her a grin.

_I still wish I was with Daddy and Mom…_ Alicia thought as they docked inside the castle.

**&&&**

They took an aircab to the Theatre District. Emerging from the station, they didn't notice a young man watching them with interest. Alicia held her bag on her arm as she watched the white birds take flight from the square.

"Good day." She said politely to the old man feeding them.

"Good day to you too." He said, smiling.

Blank rolled his eyes and commented, "Just like her mother. Doesn't know how to be discreet."

Alicia glared at him, until a black blur rushed passed her, snatching her bag.

"My bag!!" She cried, the rest of them breaking into a run after the thief. "We have to get it back!! It has the pendent in it!!" 

Tantalus leapt down the stairs, skidding to a stop once they had cornered the thief. The boy looked no older than seventeen. He was a couple of inches taller than Alicia, who was standing behind Baku, and looked around for an escape. There was none. His red eyes darted around, hovering on Alicia's face for a moment or two, before he suddenly had a pair of claws on his hands.

"Fighting technique… like that one Coral guy!" Blank realized.

"Amarant's!?" Alicia cried out in shock.

The boy's long, shoulder-blade length hair was brown, and tied into a ponytail, underneath a black bandana. He wore brown combat boots, black traveling baggy pants, a brown belt holding them up, and a black vest with no shirt underneath.

"Give us the bag and no one gets hurt!" Marcus called to the boy.

"Like hell I will." He replied, grinding his teeth. "Fight me for it!"

Alicia threw off her cloak and Baku caught it. She then unsheathed her daggers, standing next to Blank, Marcus, and Cinna. The thief's red orbs widened in surprise to see her, the helpless looking girl, fighting alongside them. 

"Tell us your name!" She commanded, revealing a sign that she knew authority in her life.

He smirked and replied, "Cameron Coral. The best known bandit ever!"

Baku laughed at that, "You boy? What makes ya think yer better than Tantalus?"

"Tantalus…?" Cameron's eyes widened even more. "Are you telling me I'm goin' up against Tantalus and some wussy girl?"

Alicia moved with incredible speed and attacked him with her daggers. He winced in surprise as she retreated back to her party. Her ice green eyes narrowed as her lips formed a smirk. 

"She's not as fragile as she looks. Believe me." Blank laughed. "Now give us back the bag or we'll force you."

Cameron refused, their battle continuing on. Alicia's trance broke out after awhile, her glowing white and amethyst, before she put the handles of her daggers together.

"Diamond Dust!!" Alicia shouted, using her summoning powers.

Cameron staggered backwards as Shiva appeared. Her attack sent him flying into the wall behind him. Sheathing their weapons, Marcus then rushed forward, grabbing the adolescent by the front of his vest. Alicia retrieved her bag and did a quick scan.

"Where's the pendent?" She growled. Marcus pinned him against the wall as Alicia got almost nose-to-nose with him. She growled again, "Where's the pendent?"

Cameron, with a shaking hand, reached into his pocket and held it out. Alicia snatched it from him before putting it around her neck. 

"Release the boy." spoke up a new voice.

Marcus, Cinna, and Blank all turned to see Amarant standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. Cameron gave a sheepish grin at him and flinched at the harsh glare he received in return.

"Do it." Amarant ordered.

They complied and Cameron was grabbed by his wrist by the older man. Alicia watched as Amarant turned to her and bowed slightly.

"My apologies, Your Highness, for this idiot's thievery and stubbornness. He's an orphan, you see, and I'm still trying to break his bad habits." He apologized. He sent another glare at Cameron. "Which it seems I'm not doing a very good job when it comes to my foster son."

"You knew I was the princess… that means I'm not doing a good job in hiding." sighed the raven-haired girl in return. "I forgive Cameron… but he shouldn't have to steal."

Cameron felt guilty, "I'm sorry…" He whispered.

Amarant was so bewildered by those words, he released Cameron. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry." He repeated. "You're right, Princess. I shouldn't've stolen from you. Please forgive me again." Cameron dropped to his knee, bowing before her.

"If anyone asks, this is a play we're rehearsing for, Boss." Blank whispered to Baku.

"Good thinkin', Blank." Baku replied.

"C'mon. Let's go to the hideout." Alicia declared. She smiled warmly at the bandit and the monk. "You two as well."

Scrambling to his feet, Cameron followed Amarant in surprise.

**&&&**

"Hmm… I wonder if Topaz will like these greens…" said the young girl thoughtfully.

She stood up from her knelt down position and smiled. Mariah's dark brown, almost black, orbs looked around the item shop. Her long ebony black locks fell to her elbows and were pulled up into a high ponytail with a yellow ribbon. She wore a black steepled hat, a yellow vest over a white shortsleeved frilled shirt, black pants, and yellow and white kneehigh boots.

"That all you buying, darling?" Alice, the item shopkeeper, asked as Mariah went to pay for the greens.

"Yup! Thanks again!" Mariah bid her farewell and headed into the Business Distract. That's when she spotted her companion, an older girl by at least twelve years. Twenty-two year old Eiko Carol smiled warmly at Mariah. "Got everything, Eiko?"

Eiko nodded. Her sapphire blue locks now fell to her waist and her pale green eyes danced in the light.

"Oh by the way, Mariah, there's a little job that an old friend of mine has asked us to do." Eiko smiled warmly. "We're needed to help protect somebody really special."

"From the same creatures that hurt you, Eiko?" Mariah choked out.

Eiko gave a small nod and said, "But I'm okay now. Thanks to Vivi…"

Mariah nodded herself, "Vivi protected you, Eiko, and I think he loves you."

A soft blush covered the summoner's face. Mariah giggled at this before they turned and headed for the Theatre District.

**&&&**

"I'm bored." whined Cameron.

Amarant slapped him upside the head, "Shut up and stay that way."

Alicia gave them both an odd look before plopping down on one of the many beds. The clock chimed and birds took flight. The afternoon sun shone through the cracks from behind the clock's mechanisms.

"We should work on your social skills." Blank piped up to Alicia.

"Yeah, it'll stop people from recognizin' the Princess of Alexandria." Cinna added.

"Yeah right." Cameron snorted, "Her face is known throughout Gaia. No one can forget her face. It's too angelic."

Amarant glared at him, "I thought I told you to shut up, boy."

Alicia thought about it, "He's right though."

"Huh? I am/He is?" Cameron and Amarant replied in unison.

"Yes… My face is known too well…" She then got an idea. "Wait a second… Cameron, may I borrow your bandana for a second?"

"Yeah, sure." Cameron untied it and handed it to her.

Alicia took the bandana and tied it around her face so that only her eyes and bridge of her nose were visible. She then pulled the hood of her cloak up and faced them.

"She kinda looks like a guy…" Cameron slowly said.

That resulted in him being smacked upside the head again.

"Ow! Hey! I was bein' honest!" He snapped.

"But it'll work, right?" Alicia asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it'll work." Blank answered.

After returning Cameron's bandana back to him, Alicia then rummaged through one of the treasure boxes and pulled out a silver bandana. She tied it around her neck so she could easily pull it over her face if needed.

"Now to work on your social skills. Let's try how you talk first, okay, Princess?" Cinna spoke up.

"Okay, first thing's first." Baku began, "You lot gotta stop callin' her "Princess". That's a dead giveaway. She needs a new name."

"Ali." Blank jumped in right away. "We'll call her Ali."

Cameron smiled a bit and said, "That's cute…"

"No one asked you. Shut your mouth and just stand there like a good bandit." Amarant replied.

The adolescent pouted slightly but heeded his foster father.

Alicia then looked around at Tantalus and said perfectly, "I wanna go an' have some fun? You comin'?"

"Amazing!" Blank laughed, pulling Alicia into a head lock, and ruffling her hair. "Dang that was fast!"

"Keep in mind I am my father's daughter." She giggled in reply.

Baku chuckled a little before clearing his throat, "We gotta do some plannin', so if Mr. Coral doesn't mind, he and his son can escort you to the Business District to get you some items."

Amarant nodded curtly, before grabbing Cameron by the shoulder, and steering him toward the exit as Alicia rushed to catch up with them.

**&&&**

"Rose Petals."

Her slitted gold eyes widened at the sight of the pink gem encrusted twin blades the Synthesis' Shop Keeper had made for her. Paying for it, she took the twin blades with her clawed hand and began to leave. She clapped her black fur covered hands together happily as she stepped into the warm sunlight of the Business District. She was about to head for the Item Shop when someone walked into her by accident, for they had been watching their surroundings curiously.

"Oh, excuse me. I was watching where I was go-" Alicia's eyes widened in terror at the sight of the Dévor woman before her. "-ing…"

Cameron saw the terror in Alicia's eyes before looking at the Dévor. Amarant recognized her as an enemy and immediately pulled Alicia behind him. Cameron steadied the terrified princess as Amarant unsheathed his claws.

"Wait a second…" He seemed to notice her clothing didn't match the normal Dévor customs. Sheathing his claws, Amarant smirked, "Are you perhaps the rogue Dévor known as "Alanna"?"

She nodded silently and gave a flash of silver fangs towards Alicia and Cameron. Despite the fact she was beast-like, she was incredibly beautiful for a Dévor. Alanna's dark pink hair was shaggy and long. She wore it in an elegant half bun with a yellow rose pin. Alanna wore a black tank top with an off-the-shoulder white/pale silver longsleeved top that stopped below her elbows, with a dark pink halter-like top that tied up the front, a large black belt around her middle with form fitting black jean-like material pants, knee high zip-up combat boots with dark pink and magenta tattoo designs on them, and black and fushia fingerless gloves on her furred hands.

"Lady Alanna, at your service!" Her voice was spunky and cute and gave her an innocent appeal.

"Amarant." introduced the monk. "This is my foster son, Cameron. And this is Ali."

Alanna took a hard long look at Alicia and frowned slightly. One second later, she stepped into a dark pink hole, and appeared right behind the princess.

"You're still not safe from my people, Princess…" Alanna whispered softly in the taller female's ear. "But I will help protect you because they are after me as well… Do you want my protection?"

Alicia nodded weakly and whispered, "You know the ways of the Dévor because you are one of them… I will rely upon this, Lady Alanna."

Cameron narrowed his red eyes at Alanna in distrust, "You're being too trusting, Ali. She could be a spy."

"And if I am then I guess you'll have to kill me." Alanna replied nonchalantly, teleporting back in front of them with ease. "Oh, Eiko and Mariah are waiting for you in the Chocobo Forest. They had to go and check in on Mariah's chocobos."

Cameron let out a quiet, "Strange one, isn't she?" to Alicia before following Alanna and Amarant.

"Just how old are you?" Amarant asked the Dévor rogue.

"Nineteen going on twenty." Alanna replied. "Just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm not tough. I've taken on really powerful monsters by myself before and won. I was a highly respected knight of my people until I learned about them trying to kidnap the Princess of Alexandria. That's when I went rogue."

Alicia closed her eyes partway as she walked next to Cameron. He noticed how quiet she was and impulsively took her hand and gave it a small squeeze. The ice green eyed girl looked up at him in surprise just as Cameron released her hand and continued as if nothing had happened.

"I will admit something. The way I acted earlier is just like the other kids in Treno." Cameron said quietly.

"And what way would that be?" Amarant asked.

Cameron smiled and said, "Friendly like in a childhood."

**&&&**

**SF4E: "Chappie complete!"**

**DC: runs around happily "YAY!"**

**SF4E: "You got into the sugar again, didn't you?"**

**DC: innocently "Maybe…"**

**SF4E: shakes head "Please R&R but do not flame! Keep in mind I'm new at this!"**


	3. III: Breakdown

**SF4E: ****"Hope you enjoyed the last chappie!"**

**DC: "Thx for reading and reviewing if you did."**

**SF4E: "I'm working really hard on this and just like knowing people are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing this."**

**DC: "So please read and review!"**

**SF4E: Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX. OOCness of the characters is due to the fact the story is set in the future. I only own my ideas and characters. WOOT! NEW CHAPPIE!**

**Chapter III**

**Breakdown**

Blank awoke to the feeling of his bed shifting. Groggily, he felt another warm body cuddling up to him. It brought back memories as long raven locks spilled over his sheets. Blank looked straight into the eyes and at the face of Alicia and smiled gently.

"Can't sleep?" He whispered.

She shook her head.

"Just wanna cuddle?"

She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Okay…"

Blank wrapped his arm loosely and protectively around her. He could remember when Alicia had just been a toddler. Whenever Tantalus watched her for their brother overnight, Alicia would always climb into bed with him. When she was older and continued doing so, Blank had asked her why him. She had responded because he made her feel safe just like Zidane did. But once she had reached the age of twelve and started growing up, the overnight visits stopped. Blank felt warmth from inside as he felt Alicia cuddling up to him and heard her light breathing. Just the fact that she still did this without hesitation made him feel like he was doing a good job with helping raise her.

"Blank…" Alicia whispered quietly.

"Yeah, Ali?" Blank replied, running a hand through her silkened hair.

Alicia nuzzled her face against his chest, "I miss Dad and Mom. Are they going to be okay?"

The redhead sighed and replied, "They should be okay. Right now, your safety matters more."

"Okay… thank you… for everything…"

Blank watched as Alicia drifted off to sleep next to him. He bit the inside of his cheek before pulling her into his arms. Very carefully, Blank carried the sleeping princess to her bed, and tucked her in it. If she had been younger and not the beautiful young girl she was now, Blank would've let her stay in his bed, but now that she was sixteen, he felt it would be improper. He gazed admiringly at the raven haired beauty before running a hand down her soft face once. He then climbed back into bed and fell asleep.

**&&&**

Cameron sighed as he sat on the small ledge next to the clock. He pulled his knees close to himself and propped his chin up on them. Red orbs closed as the sounds of night surrounded him.

"She's a princess…" He muttered again.

No matter how many times the young bandit kept telling himself that fact, Cameron couldn't stop thinking about Alicia Tribal of Alexandros. Her eyes captivated him the most. And unlike most of the girls he had ever known, this one knew how to fight and how to use her head. She took after her mother _and_ father but was herself at the same time. Sighing deeply, Cameron leaned back and stared at the starry sky.

"You've got it bad."

Alanna's voice caused Cameron to jump. The brunette had his claws unsheathed and looked ready to attack in a heartbeat. Only when did he see Alanna leap down and land elegantly next to him did he lower his guard. Cameron scowled and sheathed his claws before looking back at the moon.

"Got what bad?" He scowled even more as Alanna smirked.

She knelt down and propped her elbows on her knees, "You're beating yourself up because she's a beautiful princess and you're a simple bandit." Alanna's gold eyes closed, "And because you're starting to fall in love with her."

He sneered and said, "Wanna know what I think of that? I think that's a load of ridiculous garbage and you should mind your own business." 

"Testy today, aren't we?" Alanna teased, causing Cameron to let out an irritable sigh. "Haha. Made you irritated."

"Will you just shut it and leave me alone?" Cameron demanded.

"Nope!" Alanna subtly replied.

He scowled again, "Great."

She leapt around him in a skipping manner, "Do-di-da-di." She sang melodically.

"C'mon! Just leave me alone already!" Cameron grabbed the sides of his head and groaned.

"Say the magic word!" teased the Dévor even more.

"Damn you're annoyin'! Fine! _Please_ leave me alone!" Cameron jumped slightly when Alanna disappeared instantly. "Wow… that worked? Maybe I should say that word more often." Amarant appeared next to him, causing him to curse. "Why can't you people just leave me alone!?"

Amarant rolled his eyes, "Keep your vest on. I just wanted to point out something before you spend the rest of the night fighting yourself."

Cameron narrowed his own eyes, "Oh and that would be?"

"Her parents were in the same situation. Her mother was a princess, her father a bandit… and look what happened." Amarant pointed out.

"What are you trying to say?" the seventeen year old asked slowly.

"I'm trying to say that you still have a chance." replied the redheaded monk. He looked towards the sky and gave a rare smile, "Make sure you get some rest."

**&&&**

Zealyn landed on top of the building and gazed around at his surroundings with his gold eyes. They stopped when they landed on the rogue Dévor he had been ordered to find and capture.

"Aren…" He whispered.

Her large pointed ears twitched as if she detected him speaking her true name. Looking over her shoulder, Alanna gasped softly at the sight of Zealyn. She teleported and appeared next to him, her twin blades out and ready for a test drive.

"Aren, wait. I'm not here to fight you." Zealyn said.

Alanna growled and replied, "I am "Alanna" now. I am not "Aren". Call me that name again and suffer."

Zealyn sighed, "Please… I don't want to hurt you."

"Liar!" Alanna cried, "You hurt me the day you agreed to continue hunting the poor child! She isn't the key, isn't the answer!" Zealyn dodged her attack. "Summoning the Eidolon Moon will only bring destruction and darkness upon this world!" Alanna was breathing heavily by the time she was done attempting to strike the other Dévor. Her lower lip quivered as she whispered, "Do you want to destroy Gaia like Terra?"

"Esperetta is my family and so is Linden. I cannot abandon them." Zealyn replied quietly.

"So you'd rather abandon your fiancé then? Is that it? Just give up and let our love die?" Alanna stepped back and hugged herself. "You aren't the Zealyn I fell in love with all those years ago. You're a mindless soldier now." Zealyn opened his mouth and closed it again. "Tell your leader, Vilonia, that the Dévor won't sacrifice the Princess of Alexandria as long as I live!"

As he watched her disappear into the cover of night, Zealyn felt a breakdown deep inside his heart.

"I still love you, Aren… I always will…" Zealyn shut his eyes tightly. "But if you will fight against us then I will fight against you. It's the only way…"

**&&&**

"'Bout time!" Mariah exclaimed. "Eiko and I were waitin' forever for you guys!"

"Sorry. Something came up." Blank apologized.

Alicia, Cameron, Blank, Alanna, and Amarant were standing in the middle of Chocobo Forest. Eiko and Mariah were standing next to a pure black chocobo with topaz eyes. Tied around her neck was a matching yellow ribbon to Mariah's.

"Kweh!" Topaz cried.

Alicia approached her and gently pet her beak, "She looks so healthy."

Mariah beamed and said, "She is. I've been takin' care of Topaz since she was just a little baby."

"You're an extraordinary little girl then." Alicia smiled at her.

"Little?!" Mariah looked offended.

"I didn't mean in height." Alicia giggled.

Cameron jumped and subconsciously blushed when Alicia caught his eye. The others continued to converse amongst themselves. Alicia didn't break the eye contact, her lips slowly forming a small smile, and Cameron's blush worsened. He didn't, couldn't, look away and felt his heart starting to pound fiercely in his chest. 

"Ali, what do you think?" Eiko said suddenly.

She finally looked away, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

Eiko gave her a questioning look and said, "I said maybe we should take you Regent Cid and see if he can do something about the Dévor."

"What has come of Master Vivi?" Alicia responded instead.

Eiko blushed at the sound of Vivi's name, "H-He's in Black Mage Village." 

Alicia looked deep in thought as she said, "If I can get Uncle Cid to lend us an airship that's reasonably smaller and faster we can get to the village within a matter of hours…" 

"Ali, going near Black Mage Village or the remains of the Iifa Tree isn't a good idea!" Alanna exclaimed, "My people are all over the continent!"

"But I need to go to the village." Alicia replied firmly. "My Aunt Mikoto has something very valuable that I must retrieve."

"Princess…" Mariah whispered softly.

"I have to go." Alicia said even more firmly. "Blank, please."

Blank sighed and said, "Very well, Ali. We'll go see the Regent."

"Thank you…" Alicia whispered, closing her eyes.

**&&&**

"Uncle!" Alicia ran into Regent Cid's embrace and then into Hilda's. "It has been far too long!"

"My child," Cid exchanged a look with Hilda, "You are not safe."

Alicia stepped back and fiercely looked at him, "I have my friends. These people will die for me. As I would die for them."

_Even me?_ Cameron thought as he watched from the back of the group with Amarant and Alanna.

"Uncle, I need a small airship that can take me to the Black Mage Village. I must Aunt Mikoto." Alicia then said, getting to the point. "Will you please spare me one?"

Cid sighed and replied, "Very well." 

Alicia let out a cry of happiness and hugged him once more, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" 

Laughing, the old regent hugged her back.

**&&&**

"Careful, Mariah," exclaimed Alanna, as Mariah blocked her attacked with her topaz encrusted white quarter staff. "Wow! You're pretty strong for a kid!"

"I didn't take lessons from Sissy for nothing!" Mariah cried, referring to Eiko.

Alicia and Cameron were standing next to said sapphire blue haired summoner, "So how did you end up with her?" Cameron asked quietly.

Eiko smiled with her eyes, "I found her in Chocobo Forest one day. She's an orphan and I took her in. She's called me "Sissy" since that day. We're… similar in a lot of ways… Mariah and I." 

"I can tell," chuckled Cameron. "Um, Eiko?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still in love with Zidane?"

Alicia looked alarmed immediately and turned to her "Aunt" Eiko, "What?!" 

Eiko giggled while blushing faintly, "No. I used to have a crush on Zidane when I was six. Perfectly normal now and no feelings for your father whatsoever, Al."

_Al_? "Oh. Okay."

"I can see the forest!" Mariah suddenly cried.

"We'll land and then Cameron, Alanna, and I will escort Ali into the village." Amarant said. "Eiko and Blank can keep a watch out for other enemies will we go and see Mikoto. Oh, and Eiko?"

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Make sure you recruit Vivi personally." Amarant smirked as Eiko blushed.

The landed the airship and were on their way.

**&&&**

**SF4E: "Sorry it took so long to update."**

**DC: "No-Inspiration Syndrome took over."**

**SF4E: "I'll try and update my Kingdom Hearts fanfic soon too."**

**DC: "Please send soup! Imoto-chan is sick!" pats SF4E on the back and drapes blankie over shoulders. "And Please Read and Review!"**


End file.
